1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shift register is used for a driver circuit of a memory device, an image sensor, a display device, or the like. In particular, a shift register formed using transistors having the same polarity has been developed. A technique relating to such a shift register is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
The shift direction of the shift registers disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 is only one way.